Script This
by difficile
Summary: And so he got what he wanted, because he was a pirate, dammit. Sequel to Improvisation. Balthier/Vaan.


Author's Notes: SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL to Improvisation. FFXII I own not.

script _this_.

**in the rain.**

_i wanna kiss away your dreams_

_and tear down your defenses 'til there's nothing there but me._

In the rain, he was slick and tempting, childish and so heart-wrenchingly pure that the only thing the pirate could do was silently yearn to quench his thirst with his lips, he could only wish to the Gods that he could be those raindrops sliding down sun-soaked skin. But giving into those desires would be far too easy – a little foreplay wouldn't hurt…

"You fight like you dance, boy."

Balthier nimbly dodged a lunging punch combo with a grin, careful not to slip on the thickening mud of Giza. Ghastly season, the Rains were. Thankfully the coordinate sky pirate had yet to give way beneath the slippery soil, but the same could not be said for Vaan by a long shot.

Vaan's body was laden with rain, mud, grass and sweat, with aureate locks matted down by the tears of ashy nimbuses. Smudges of dirt trailed along his full exposed upper half – yes, fully exposed, with those delectable abs and roused nipples and – damn, this was a bad idea on Balthier's part to suggest a sparring match in the rain.

"The fuck is that supposed t'mean?" Vaan growled through his breaths, his fists clenched and brow furrowed into an angry crease; as usual, he was unaware of how adorable he looked when angry. " 'Least I have the balls to dance," he added, thinking that retort would wound Balthier's pride.

A series of chuckles bubbled past Balthier's lips at this and he straightened his soaked cuffs before maintaining his bent, attack-ready position. "I'll reserve my artistic talents to something far more refined than desert dances, thank you."

Just as Balthier hoped, this only sparked another jolt of irritation in Vaan and the blond charged again with a well-executed backwards-kick. With reflexes that would have put the most prized pedigree coeurl to shame, Balthier shot up his arm and blocked it with a wince – at least he had convinced Vaan to take off his shin guards, otherwise several nasty gashes would have been left in the assault's wake.

"Fight me already, you frilly Archadian! This was your fucking idea t'start with," Vaan spat, jumping back and side-stepping in a predatory circle around Balthier, who merely shook his head. True, this _was_ his idea; a mere bonding experience to pass time while everyone was lying low in Rabanastre and add some extra training in. Never did Balthier expect to get Vaan this riled up, but he was miles away from complaining.

"How foul-mouthed you get when you're mad. I rather like this side of you, Vaan."

"Do you ever _shut up_?" Vaan yelled into the rain, cracking his knuckles and wiping a smudge of mud from his eyes. _And to think he was smiling that all too boyish smile and thanking me sincerely only a day ago…_

This was getting far too amusing; Balthier had already proven himself stronger several times (all involving that boy far too close for any coherent thought to pass the pirate's mind), and this seemed to only warm Vaan up. Stamina was good…stamina was promising in all the wrong possible ways.

"I fight when my opponent proves himself worthy; tackle me to the ground and we'll see," he dared, winking once and gesturing with his ringed hand for the infuriated, pride-stricken teen to charge again.

"With pleasure," the younger boy snarled. In the blink of an eye Vaan was face-to-face with Balthier, deep tracks in the mud left from his sudden dash. It all happened far too quickly, it all was a blur. All Balthier could recall were entangled limbs, slippery and warm skin against his firm grip, and then they were both covered in mud on the ground.

"Pinned you," Balthier stated simply as he found himself perched over a seething Vaan with teeth clenched so hard together, Balthier wagered his jaw would crack. Balthier's arm bent and rested heavily on Vaan's heaving throat; he could feel dirt and sweat sinking through the already saturated fabric and he grimaced – laundry was going to be a pain. His leather-clad legs were perched on each side of Vaan's thoroughly soiled body and Balthier had to wonder how something so dirty could make him feel so…_dirty_.

_Each day, the world finds new and exciting kinks to please a man._

Balthier almost laughed out loud as his old saying was misconstrued into such a true term, but merely settled for a smirk. Vaan was feral, with eyes burning and teeth bared, and in the midst of all of these quick observations, Balthier found himself off guard.

"Fuck you—" Vaan started, his voice hoarse from the weight on his throat, and a powerful wave of energy seemed to course through him as he switched the position with a grunt. Balthier's head bounced once on the ground, lips curling in disgust as he felt blades of grass, chunks of dirt and jagged little pebbles dig into the back of his head and face.

"Dammit, you little twit," it was now Balthier's turn to mutter a curse and he glared at Vaan with the one eye not blinded by grime. Above him Vaan lingered, his hands cutting off circulation in Balthier's wrists as he held the Archadian's arms above his head with such brutal force, it made the pirate's breath catch in his throat. Ohhhh damn, that dirt was getting awfully comfortable with his hair and his cuffs – dear gods, his cuffs! – curse the boy.

"I rather like this side of you, Balthier," Vaan mimicked with notable sarcasm, his wet lips forming a tantalizing smirk. Balthier's eyes flickered - he _felt_ them flicker in the darkness of the ribbing clouds and he suddenly trembled; Vaan was straddling him, leather against leather, his body against Vaan and _you fucking asked for it, kid_—

A burning kaleidoscope of raw emotion ripped through Balthier's veins as he shot his head up, hands escaping from the confines of Vaan's grip as they found themselves in the boy's hair, and he collided his lips with the Rabanastran's. The sudden contact sent blue-hot flames of static surging through the man's blood like shameful, sinful poetry at its peak. Vaan tasted strongly of sweat and rainwater, of warmth and the swirl of a sandstorm. It was a slick and messy kiss, desperate and heated and _why in seven hells didn't I do this sooner_?

There was something odd, though certainly not unwanted, in the sudden lack of restrain Vaan was showing. His lips did not show any reply of their own, but quiet submission, like a steadily-growing curiosity. Balthier's dirty fingers found longing purchase in Vaan's hair that clung to his skin like a magnet, as if his touch belonged there all along. In this one-sided kiss, there were no restraints; tongue, teeth, stolen breath and all, and when Balthier parted and rested his head on the ground in rigorous self-satisfaction, he licked his lips and sighed into the rain, not even caring to see Vaan's reaction as he basked in what was now a quenched and yet thoroughly inflamed yearning.

When Vaan's thumbs stroked the sides of his face briefly, Balthier's eyes snapped open. He hadn't even a chance to get a decent breath in before Vaan stole any remaining thought in a kiss of his own, adding his own wicked touch with rough nips on Balthier's lower lip.

A moan that seemed to have been waiting since the beginning of time spiraled from the depths of Balthier's being and he parted his lips willingly, allowing his tongue a chance to spar with Vaan's.

Balthier didn't even give himself a chance to mentally slap himself in the face for not initiating this kiss sooner – there was no question that Vaan felt the same, at least that's what he could gather from his reaction. The bronzed body relaxed against his own, Vaan's full weight welcomed by Balthier's almost arching form. They were tearing at each other now it seemed, clawing and moaning, clacking teeth and challenging nips and tongues down another's throat, before it all stopped in a dizzy halt. Balthier's eyes cracked open and he groaned again, lighter this time, as he found his vision swimming before him.

"I…rather like…this side…of us," Vaan panted, their lips millimeters apart, and Balthier could only laugh an exasperated laugh.

"If I'd known—"

"If _I'd_ known…" Vaan mused back, his dripping locks falling onto Balthier's face as he stared heatedly into the older man's eyes. Balthier's own narrowed in quick distaste for his past reluctance, and all that gods-damned stress and pathetic brooding he'd gone through in those four long weeks, just to end up (pleasantly) proven wrong.

"Mmmn, now that we both know," Balthier started, giving Vaan a coy grin as his mind raced with possibilities, "care to take this elsewhere? Perhaps somewhere other than the damn muddy ground?" he added once he felt the immeasurable amounts of soil in his hair.

"Priss," Vaan chastised, but let up nonetheless and stood, all mud and sweat and desire dripping from his body. Balthier stared up at him for just a moment, still trying to grasp what just happened while floating down from his high.

"Are you gonna just stare at me fish-mouthed, or are you gonna get up and clean off with me?" Vaan's light voice threw Balthier from his otherworldly stupor and he scrambled up, slipping once on the mud but catching himself.

He could only imagine how he looked right then; he felt absolutely filthy, so incredibly, _gloriously_ filthy, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be the dirtiest he'd ever dared to be.

"Cleaning off sounds like a grand idea," he replied, and he didn't even bother straightening his hopeless cuffs as he walked alongside Vaan in the pouring rain, hip-to-hip with a newfound treasure he was more than eager to plunder, clean or not.

**in his arms.**

_come into my world, i've got to show, show, show you._

_come into my bed, i've got to know, know, know you._

The lukewarm water hit Balthier's skin with light tapping rhythm and steam furled about him, but all these relaxing elements were miles away from being registered by the pirate. Somehow he ended up with Vaan pressed against the opposite wall of the shower in an impassioned, ravaging kiss that did nothing but send jolts of heat to his already leaking prick. It was there, bare naked against Vaan, that Balthier realized the extent of their contrasting skin tones and, ultimately, their completely different pasts.

The boy's skin was slippery soft against Balthier's, and it squeaked under the pirate's needy fingers. Balthier jolted suddenly as Vaan's hard erection grinded against his own, an action that released shuddering moans from both their mouths. Balthier hooked his arms under Vaan's and around his waist before plunging his mouth down in another hot, wet kiss; he'd never get tired of kissing the boy, it seemed. The pirate's heart was pulsating rapidly, but that sensation was nothing compared to the maddeningly intimate proximity of his body against Vaan's. Each touch was like electricity that tingled the very tips of the Archadian's fingers, a newfound addiction he was all too eager to indulge in.

Balthier's hand traveled down Vaan's back along with several water droplets to stroke the blond's entrance lightly. At this Vaan suddenly gasped, Balthier's name slipping past his lips in a quiet frenzy. He arched his back, thrusting his chest forward and giving Balthier the perfect opportunity to lean down and ravage Vaan's left nipple with tongue and teeth. Balthier's ears rung when Vaan pantd his name before the blond took matters into his own hands, quite literally.

The first light touches of the Rabanastran's nimble fingers on Balthier's cock was near bliss, sending a euphoric thrill through the pirate's thighs and causing him to wrench his mouth from Vaan's chest with a deep groan. Vaan's grip tightened slightly on the shaft, and through his lust-clouded eyes he watched his own ministrations. His stroking was slow, torturously so, and made Balthier want to bend the boy over and bury himself within him at that very second - how was he so goddamned good at this?

Balthier's legs buckled beneath him; it had been far too long since he'd had any intimate contact, and the pathetic receptiveness of his body would have caused the pirate some embarrassment, if any sort of sanity remained in his mind. Predictably, there wasn't an ounce of logical thought; only lust sizzling through him as he pushed his fingers inside to scissor the younger male. Tight warmth surrounded his digits, and as the sudden image of his throbbing cock inside Vaan's entrance, Balthier felt all the more desperate to continue.

"A-ah! Balthier!" Vaan cried softly, stressing the last syllable of the pirate's name when Balthier began his patient stretching. It was a slow rhythm at first; he didn't want to hurt the boy, heaven's no, although his expressoin seemed far from pained. Vaan's lips were parted and his eyes were closed, the grip on Balthier's cock slackening. Balthier watched the blond's reaction with half-lidded eyes heavy with pleasure and rolled his hips forward to meet his neglected arousal with Vaan's. The pirate panted into the steam, attaching his mouth to the sensitive patch of skin along Vaan's collarbone to keep himself from shouting again at the mixture of warm water and cum between his cock and Vaan's.

"I'm…r-ready—_ahn_, oh god, Balthier…" Vaan's throaty moans only fueled the fire already raging out of control within the pirate.

"I've barely prepared you, Vaan," the words bubbled past Balthier's lips like a purr, and his other hand cupped Vaan's soaking face fondly. The cherubic-like male blinked slowly and his lips stretched into a grin.

"Just do it, I don't have all day."

Hearing this, Balthier's eyes narrowed mischievously and he leaned forward to nip and blow at Vaan's ear, his fingers lazily crooking inside the blond. Vaan whimpered at the mixture of ministrations, and his hips strained forward in Balthier's direction. "You'd best think twice about teasing a pirate, boy."

"I've thought about it way more than twice," Vaan retorted back, pressing and moaning lightly as Balthier's fingers scissored him one last time before pulling out. This released a quiet whimper that didn't go unnoticed by Balthier's ears despite his clouded mind.

"You flatter me," Balthier muttered. When he first tried to move to reach the shower gel, the physical toll all this pleasure and raw emotion had on his body finally grew apparent to Balthier, for his limbs were a trembling mess. However, Balthier somehow managed to grasp the container of scented gel and thanked the gods above for such a convinience. His fingers fumbled with the cap before it flew off and tumbled down the tile of the shower, long forgotten as the sensation of coating his cock with the slick essence. The scent of vanilla permeated the shower and Vaan inhaled with a pleased expression, starting up again at his incredibly teasing strokes of Balthier's prick.

"Hurry up," Vaan's voice was raspy from anticipated pleasure and his own arousal twitched, his pre-release dripping down the length of his shaft when Balthier turned him to face the wall of the shower.

"As you wish," Balthier all but growled, dropping the shower gel and, with a tender kiss to Vaan's shoulder, pushed himself into the other. Both men thrust their heads back at the same time, Balthier's back arching at the tight warmth surrounding his cock; Vaan was his, all his, all _finally_ his, naked and willing and moaning beneath his touch…it was almost too much. He put his hands on Vaan's slender hips and paused with incredible self-restraint for the blond's own sake, waiting for his partner to adjust.

For several stretched moments, only the sound of their panting and the running water could be heard before Vaan meagerly pressed back in a silent plea. Taking in a breath through clenched teeth, Balthier began shallow but firm thrusts until all too soon his hips moved with shameless urgency, incoherent but purposeful noises mingling with Vaan's steadily-increasing sounds of pleasure. Hot arousal simmered through Balthier's veins and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he felt his release looming; shame, as he would have liked to relish in it more. It was when Vaan arched suddenly with a cry of outright ecstasy that Balthier's vision melted into white, his mind devoid of anything but thoughts of _more more more harder harder harder, _that new angle Vaan provided incredibly delicious.

Vaan's name flew from the pirate's lips in a frenzy of passion as he came, the pleasure first coming in light ripples before evolving into a series of blissful, merciless waves. His hips quickened and the pent-up release bleached his heart with selfish pleasure, barely registering Vaan surreptitiously directing his own hand to cup the younger's aching need. It wasn't until Balthier was spent that he felt Vaan's own release trickle down his fingers.

"Balthier..."

Their breathing was heavy and full of desperate gasps of air. Balthier's hands still gripped Vaan's hips like a lifeline, though his touch eventually let up when he felt the blond stir against him. Slowly Balthier pulled out, releasing a shallow grunt before turning the exhausted, flushed boy towards him. Vaan was completely dazed it seemed, a little smile pulling at his lips before Balthier parted them with his own in a tender kiss. The warm water was gradually turning colder, and with a shaky composure Balthier pulled himself from Vaan and turned off the water.

Balthier's mind was heavy with emotions he did not know he could bare as he looked at Vaan. The boy's mouth was swollen from rough kisses and teeth abuse, but he did not seem to mind, as his body was ornamented in various red love bites as well. The pirate smiled and earned a toothy grin from the thief before him as Balthier spoke.

"Vaan, I… I usually am not a man who finds himself at a loss for words, but—"

"I don't need your pretty words, Balthier, now shut up and kiss me," Vaan stated, his voice deeper and sultry despite his pinkening cheeks. Balthier let out a breathy sigh and gathered the exhausted blond into his arms. It had finally happened – _finally_, after weeks and weeks of brooding and stressing, of self-degrading and doubting, Vaan was finally his. He brought their lips together softly, and felt a flurry of emotion set off inside of him when Vaan kissed back.

It takes a lot in life to find a treasure worth _really_ working for; as a pirate of the sky, Balthier swore by this motto. But it is the end result, he wagers, that rare mixture of both tangible and intangible happiness that ultimately matters in the end.

* * *

**Lyrics are "Dizzy" by Goo Goo Dolls and "Hotel Song" by Regina Spektor.**

**"i am review monster. feed me reviews! :D"**


End file.
